The present invention relates generally to techniques and a system for roaming across wireless networks. More specifically, embodiments of the invention allow for switching access across different networks from different network providers and/or different technologies.
In today's wireless mobile computing world, there are a variety of different mobile technologies that coexist for different applications and different ranges. Examples of some of these different technologies are discussed below in conjunction with FIG. 1 which graphically depicts several of the various technologies.
Shown in FIG. 1 are wireless wide area network (WWAN), wireless local area network (WLAN) and wireless personal area network (WPAN) technologies. WWAN technologies typically include cellular and related technologies such as GSM, GPRS, CDPD, CDMA, TDMA, WCDMA, etc. WWAN networks are high power, long range networks that typically have an access range on the order of several kilometers on up. WLAN technologies, on the other hand, are medium power, medium range networks that have an access range on the order of tens of meters while WPAN networks are low power, short range networks that typically have an access range of about 10 meters or less. Examples of WLAN technologies include the IEEE 802.11(a), (b), (e) and (g) technologies and examples of WPAN technologies include Bluetooth, HomeRF, IrDA and IEEE 802.15 technologies.
The Internet and Internet-based applications can be accessed by different devices over each of the wireless network types shown in FIG. 1. In order to access the Internet using a specific wireless network technology a computing device with appropriate hardware (e.g., antenna) and software (e.g., protocols) is required along with appropriate credentials (e.g., a user account) that are recognized by the network service provider. Except in some very specific cases, credentials that enable access to a network require a priory subscription to a service on the network or are based on a pay-as-you-go approach (typically for a set time period) where the user receives a temporary user ID that is authorized for use on the network. For example, in order to access a WWAN, a user typically needs a plan with a cellular data provider and in order to access a WLAN network, a user may need a subscription with a WLAN provider, a temporary account with a provider (e.g., for network usage at an airport or coffee shop) or a relationship with an enterprise network.
The need for priory subscriptions and/or an existing relationship with network service providers limits the ability for individual user's of network services to roam from one network to another.